Shiver
by whiterockshooter45
Summary: An Angel named Hato falls because she protects her sister... I suck at summaries so yea


Hato felt to earth winter prick her bare skin her back stung from the removing of her once pure white wings. The snow around her bleeds red as she lays there her long once silver now blond hair lays around her. Her ocean blue eyes empty not showing a single emotion she wants to die here in the silver world around her.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A young voice rings out a child Hato knew that. She didn't want the young child seeing her like this her white dress stained red and the snow around her a crimson pool. The sound of crunching snow coming closer to her caused Hato to stiffen.

A small gasps makes Hato stiffen even more which she didn't think it was possible but it was. it made her back go numb all thought the now falling snow had made it cold and sting.

"Miss are you ok?" The child says coming closer to her fallen form.

"It's alright little one I no longer have a place in this world I'm happy to leave please go find your parents," Hato says calmly cooing at the girl to leave her to die.

Hato saw a pair of small shoe covered feet stand in front of her she looked up and got a look at the child that found her. The child is a girl she is

very small child who has long black hair, pale skin, and bright brown eyes. Her hair has bangs, but the bangs on the right side is tied up into a small ponytail jutting out in front of her face.

"I wont leave you Miss um..." The girl says but stops not knowing her name.

"Hato" She says as a weak smile forms on her face blood loss finally kicking in.

"Well Miss. Hato I'm Rin," Rin says as a smile forms on her small face.

"Rin," A calm voice says male to be specific calls out her name she turns and runs towards the voice her form vanishing into the bush.

Hato lets out a sigh and begins to let her body lose itself in the darkness that would be with her forever never to go to hell or heaven but to be trapped in a paradise of pitch black. But than Rin's voice fills her ears again.

"This way Lord Sesshomaru she's over here," Rin says before braking the bush line with a very tall male. Hato looks up her eyes widen in fear even though she wasn't an angel anymore she could tell he was a very powerful demon.

He appears as handsome and frail-looking at the same time, appearing as a tall and slender. He has fair skin with pointy ears, yellow eyes, slit pupils, and waist-length white hair with short bangs. He has a crescent moon on his forehead that can be seen beneath his bangs, two stripes on each cheek, and a magenta stripe on each eyelid.

He walks over to her she can't move she's in too much pain to even think of moving from the spot she lays now. He looks down at her she lifts her head as much as she can.

"What is your name?" He asks in a cold voice.

"Ha-Hato" Hato says her voice shaking from fear and the cold.

"Hato that means Dove does it not" He asks.

She nods before black begins to enter her vision.

"My Lord the girl is half dead already just leave her she would burden you in your travel" A green Imp says walking up to his lord his big yellow eyes glaring at Hato.

"And why would you think that Jaken?" His lord asks glaring at him with his golden eyes causing Jaken to shake in fear.

"Never mind my lord" Jaken says shaking from head to toe. Hato giggled lightly before her back began to sting from the sudden movement and she gasped out in pain.

"Please help her Lord Sesshomaru" Rin says her big brown eyes looking up at Sesshomaru with a sad look.

Sesshomaru sighed before looking back at Hato. He than quickly moved and picked her up bridal style form the red covered the sudden movement caused Hato to black out in pain.

Sesshomaru's POV

I knew moving the female would cause her pain but I didn't think she would black out the moment I picked her up from the blood covered grown.

Her white gown was stained red along with some of her strange colored hair. I turn around. "Come Rin, Jaken" I say as they fallow me. I look back down at the passed out girl.

"How did she get such a bad wound no human would dare walk alone in the winter,"

I think she looked human minus the strange colored hair and gown.

"I wonder what happen to Miss. Hato," Rin asks walking up to me.

"I do not know," I say as we reach our camp its a cave with a fire in it. I lay Hato next to the fire warming her up was the first thing that had to be done. While she lays there I begin to clean her back wounds as I was the blond away I notice two scares probably from the wound begin to form they look like something was there. I quickly shove that thought away and rap her clean wound before more blood covers it. I lay her down and cover her with a blanket.

I knew when she woke up she would still be in a lot of pain. I will probably leave Jaken to care for her so I'm still able to hunt down Naraku.

**So what did you think good bad**


End file.
